My Final Heaven
by XSplashManX13
Summary: There is a fine line between true love and stupidity. He never did understand that, didn't he? Maybe because he still hoped that one day, he would be given another chance to be with her once again, for he truly did love her to the point of ignorance. However, didn't he also understand, that in love, there are no second chances? But then again, love overcomes all things. RokuNami.
1. Chapter 1

After so many days, fall has finally begun, much to the chagrin of young children who were so absorbed into their summer vacation. Tomorrow, a new school year starts, meaning there were going to be new faces, new visions, new objectives, new pranks, new romances, new tragedies and the like. Everyone was well aware of that fact, that's why everyone decided to head to bed early to prepare for the start of a new year. After all, who wants to start of his/her year looking like a zombie? Everyone knew that he/she can't risk that. Especially the high school students from the Twilight Town Boarding School.

However, as everyone else worried about what dress to wear, what make-up to put, what fashion to start and how to impress particular girls, one specific blonde stayed up all night locked up in the local gym.

It was a quiet monday morning. Everyone, as expected, is still asleep for a long school year awaits. For one boy however, it was just like another day. Another day, full of practice and hardwork. In the twilight hours of the day, rays of light could be seen from the gym compound near the end of the street. And if one listened closely, the sound of a ball bouncing against the hardwood could be heard.

Inside the gym, was a lone blonde boy who was working his tail off with his basketball. If anyone saw him right now, he would probably think that this boy was some kind of super athlete or even an aspiring NBA player, since he was working out at around two o'clock in the morning. But no. He was just a boy who sought for solace and comfort. The one place that he could find that in, was the basketball court. Someone, he has sub-consciously made the basketball court his personal sanctuary.

The basketball court became a place where he could do anything he wanted to without reservations. On the court, he was able to forget about all of his problems and cares. He was able to spread his wings freely. He was able to act like himself. And the best thing was, he never had to hang out with so called "friends" for he always played alone. He felt as if he was in another world, a world only known to himself, a place where no one else knew but him. He always felt free whenever he would step on the hardwood.

He kept working out until his body reached its limits. He collapsed on the floor, his lungs burning, his chest heaving, his breathing ragged, his eyesight blurring and his body throbbing. After composing himself, he slowly got up and groggily made his way to the showers. A refreshing shower later, he dried himself up and dressed. He made his way back to his home as he took occasional sips from his energy drink.

He sneaked his way back into his room through his window then pondered on what to do next. He sat on his bed and tilted his head to his nightstand. He found out that it was already 3:30 in the morning. He figured that he could get a good three hours of sleep, so he did just that and passed out on his bed.

Hours later, he rose up and prepared himself for school. When he was fully dressed, he moved on to fix his bag up. As he did so, memories of the previous school year flashed right in front of him. He smiled at some and cringed at the others. He had a lot of memories from his freshman year, both good and bad. Sad to say, that there were more bad ones than good ones. He sighed as he shook the thought away and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When he got down, he noticed that he was the first one awake. He shook his head and decided to prepare breakfast for his whole family. That way, her mother would be able to get some more sleep. She hasn't been feeling great lately. The blonde boy was really worried for his beloved mother, but she reassured him that she might just be stressed out. The blonde refused to argue and just went with it.

He successfully cooked breakfast like an expert. He is the best chef in the family anyway(apart from his mother of course). After cooking, he sat the table up and fixed his whole family a very enjoyable meal. Minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching fast and he had no doubt as to who it was.

"Mmm! I smell pancakes!" His brother

exclaimed noisily. The blonde boy sighed. If he wasn't his brother, he would've smacked him in the face already. Doesn't he know that his shouting could wake up their sleeping mother?!

"Shut it, will ya? Mom's trying to get some sleep. With your girlish screaming, she wouldn't be able to do so." The blonde spat angrily.

"Woah...Roxas? You prepared all these?" His brother asked, ignoring his warning.

"Of course I did. Who else would?" Roxas retorted.

His brother just shrugged and sat down on the table. He immediately grabbed his utensils and helped himself with the food that Roxas prepared. For the umpeteenth time, Roxas sighed. And to think that he was actually the younger twin.

Roxas sat down and helped himself. He had to admit, he was extremely pleased with how everything tasted like. He knew that he could cook, but he never knew that he could like how he did earlier. It was as if his mother prepared breakfast and not him.

As the twins chewed on their food, they started a conversation. Specifically, his older brother did.

"So how do you feel about the first day of school, lil' bro?" His brother jokingly asked.

He shrugged off the joke. He was practically used to his behavior by now. Fifteen years of living together would do that to you. "Eh, nothing. It's just any other school day to be honest."

"Dude, you really are an introvert, aren't you? I mean, you aren't even excited to see your buddies? I bet that they've been looking everywhere for you since you never showed up to any of our outings last summer. Aren't they reaching out to you or something?"

"Actually, they did. Heck everyone did. Axel and Ven have been searching frantically for me. Axel even mentioned calling the police if I didn't respond to one of his messages. And Ven, well...let's say that he did something more drastic than that. Olette and Selphie harassed me with innumberable calls and voice mails. Pence and Hayner tried contacting me through Facebook and Twitter. Goodness, even Demyx and Larxene were looking for me!"

"Look? Everyone's getting worried about you dude. Why not at least hang out with them for a change? You've been locked up this place for too long. You practically wasted an entire summer doing nothing because you barely even went out of the house. Summer was supposed to be fun, Roxas!" His brother chided.

Roxas sighed again, for the who-knows-what-time. "I get your point. It's just that...I really wasn't in the mood to leave the house last summer. I just wanted to stay here and sleep."

"For two and a half months? Seriously? All you did was sleep? Come on! Even I can't do that! There must be something that you routinely did last summer to keep you alive!"

"Nah, I just slept." Roxas lied. He knew very well what he did over the summer. He worked his butt off on the basketball court so that he would be able to forget all of his problems. Although all along, he knew that he could never run away from everything. For running isn't freedom.

"And you call me boring..."

Roxas was about to say something, but they heard a rapid tap of what sounded like slippers approaching. The twins turned their heads and saw their mother with eyes wide and a panicked expression on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry boys! I forgot that today was the first day of school! I'm really really sorry!" Their mother apologized frantically.

Roxas got up from his seat and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry mom. You should've continued sleeping. We can take care of ourselves. We know how tired you are, so just go get some rest. I've already cooked breakfast and I'll clean up afterwards."

His mother smiled at him. "Aw, thank you dear, but as much as I want to rest, I hate not being able to see you before you head off to school."

"Come on, mom. We'll take care of everything. Just PLEASE get some rest." Roxas pleaded.

His mother sighed defeatedly. "Fine, but at least allow me to prepare lunch? My day is not complete if I don't prepare lunch for my boys."

"Sure mom." Roxas added with a smile. He was truly lucky to have such a caring mother.

Roxas and his brother finished their breakfast and cleaned up as their mother prepared them lunch. After a while, their mother handed them their food and kissed them goodbye before they headed to school. On their way, they chattered about what sort of expectations they had on the upcoming school year.

"Man, we are sooooo going to win the state championship this year!" His brother cheered as he pumped his fists.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sora. At least make your expectations a little more realistic. You know that the basketball team sucks, no offense to you though."

Sora pouted. "Hey! We do NOT suck! We just had a bad season last year!"

"Psh, yeah right. You call a 3-24 record a bad season? Last time I checked, it was the worst seasonal performance in all of school history."

"You could at least be more I don't know...SUPPORTIVE?!"

Roxas just shook his head in reply. He actually considered trying out for the basketball and the football team this year. He felt as if he had what it takes to turn the tables around and efface the haunting memories of their pathetic season last year. "I'll be supportive when you guys start putting up Ws on the board." But of course, he would never ever tell anyone that he was planning to try out for the teams. He wanted to suprise everyone. He could only imagine what would their faces be like when they find out that the "social outcast" is actually a decent basketball player.

"Whatever dude. You talk as if you know anything about basketball." Sora scoffed.

If only Sora knew how much Roxas improved on the court, he probably would shut his mouth up. Roxas just shrugged and continued to walk.

Eventually, the twins arrived outside the school building. The place was packed ! They tried looking for their friends but did not see them. They thought that they had already gone inside so they went to their lockers themselves. Sora stashed his books whilst Roxas grabbed his. Sora had english first, much to his chagrin since he always loathed the subject. Roxas on the other hand, had his favorite subject first-mathematics. The twins closed their lockers and heard a familiar voice call out to Sora.

"Sora!" A voice called out.

The twins turned and saw none other than the most bubbliestest girl in the school-Kairi. Sora perked up and ran forward to embrace her. Everyone passing by gave them odd looks and some snickered as they casually walked by. Roxas just had to shake his head. He was just pissed at the fact that Sora and Kairi refuse to confess their feelings for each other. They've been crushing on each other since they were seven!

As Sora and Kairi chattered, Roxas noticed another couple to their left. He turned and was infuriated at the sight. There stood a silver-haired boy standing close to a certain blonde girl. The very sight of them together made Roxas' blood boil. He clenched his fists and hissed in silence. Although he decided to compose himself. Now wasn't the time to start out a fight. He's just not in the mood to do so. He just acted normal, bade Sora farewell and walked off to class.

Class went by quickly. Since it was the first day, the teacher gave them a ten-item quiz of last year's topic and allowed them to do anything they wanted to. Everyone in the class went to his/her respective friends and chattered amongst themselves. Even Roxas got to chat with some of his old buddies.

"Roxas! There you are! I've been looking for you since summer started! Where in the world have you been?!" Roxas turned and saw his best friend-Axel. He did not appear to be very pleased with him judging by the look on his face.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, thinking of a good excuse. "Sorry Axel, I was just not in the mood to hang out last summer."

"Seriously? Almost four months of locking yourself up in your house was not an adequate reason for you to realize that you needed to get some fresh air at least? What is wrong with you, dude? Ever since May, you started acting all weird and stuff. You used to be outgoing. What happened to you, Roxas?"

Axel's words oozed with emotion. He was really upset as to why he didn't hang out with him last summer. "I'm...I'm...really sorry dude. I just didn't want to, that's all."

Axel sighed and looked at him worriedly. "It's because of her...isn't it?"

Roxas froze. He hung his head low and tried to deny what his best friend had said. However, he knew that Axel was right. Ever since that little incident took place, he found out that trusting people was not something that should be done on a regular basis. He gave her his full-trust, and she just threw it out of the window. The ordeal he suffered made it very difficult for him to live his life normally. That was the reason he played basketball everyday and every night. Because he wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to forget about her. He wanted to forget everything that had anything to do with her. The only solution he found was playing basketball.

"Rox, I know that it's very difficult for you, but come on! You have to man up dude! We're all trying to help you! But you keep pushing us away! We understand if you don't want our help. Just PLEASE, PLEASE HELP YOURSELF. Nothing's gonna happen if you don't get on your feet and start walking forward with you life. Remember, Roxas, time marches on, with, or without you. Might as well go with it. She's already moved on. You're still acting like everything happened yesterday. You've changed, Roxas. I hate to say this, but sometimes, I feel like I don't know you anymore. What happened to my best friend? You became this moody, angsty and introvertial guy ever since the incident. Snap out of it dude."

Roxas was about to open his mouth to speak, but their teacher stood up and dismissed the class. Axel stood from his seat, grabbed his bag and exited the room. "Think about what I said. Everyone wants you back. Trust me." Axel advised before heading outside.

Roxas nodded to himself as he got up and went outside. As he walked down the hallway, Axel's words kept resonating in his ears. He was right. He needed to stop this whole emotional facade and return to normal. So what if _she_ doesn't want to be around him? They're his friends too! From there on, Roxas decided that he was going to hang out with his friends again. No more avoiding them for no reason. He just wondered if his friends would ever accept him back.

Over the last summer, he had really infuriated his friends, for he kept avoiding them. For the whole summer, he did not establish contact with anyone in their gang. Subsequently, he missed all of their outings and meetings, much to everyone's disappointment. Since then, his relationship with his friends have deteriorated. In fact, some of them even coined him as the 'school's outcast', which Roxas understood perfectly.

He couldn't help it. He thought that the only solution was to get rid of everybody and deal with everything alone. It turned out that shutting his friends out was a bad idea. His condition just got worse- he practically just weakened his friendship with everyone and still lost _her_ to _him. _He just wanted to restore things to the way they used to be. He knew that he can, and if what Axel said was true, then his friends would forgive him. He was sure that his friends would be thrilled to see a not-so-emo-Roxas from here on out. His friends have had enough of his emotional constipation. So has he.

It was a new school year, anyway. Why not start it out right?


	2. Chapter 2: Damage Control

**A/N: Hi guys! Here with another update. I've been having a lot of thoughts on how should I steer this story lately. Sorry if I don't update immediately. I've been really busy lately. You know, preparing for college life and all. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Guys, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, so that I could know what your thoughts and opinions are about the story. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to cater to them. Enjoy!**

The school bell rang, announcing the beginning of recess period. Everyone went to his/her group and started chattering about his/her day. I mean, this is high school, what do you expect? Kids hanging out together is a totally normal sight, right? Well it is, if you're a normal high school student. And that was someone that Roxas exactly wasn't. He wasn't used to hanging out with so much people.

Since the incident months ago, he has built up his defenses and shut out anyone who tried to reach out to him, guys like Xion, Axel, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Kairi, Demyx and even his own brother, Sora. He never acted like how he used to ever since then. Unbeknowst to Roxas, his friends and family have been worried about him. Maybe he did know that everyone was worried, but he had no idea of just exactly how much they did for him.

He walked down the cafeteria and fell in line. As he fell in line, he bumped into his old friend, Demyx. He knew that Demyx wasn't going to talk to him, for he knew that his friend was afraid that he would reject him. So he decided to start up the conversation this time.

"Yo, Demyx! How ya been?" Roxas greeted with a smile.

Demyx's eyes widened in surprise. He was clearly not expecting Roxas to even utter a word to him. But since he was a true friend, he hid his suspicions and replied with a smile.

"Yo, Rox! I've been alright, how about you?"

"Same here dude. I heard that you plan to start up a band?"

"Y-yeah." Demyx stammered. He always wanted to ask Roxas if he could be the lead guitarist. He, himself was a good guitarist, but Roxas just had a better feel for his own music. He tried to ask him, but he always ignored him. His doubts were effaced when Roxas said something he never thought he would.

"Would you mind if I join? I could always play some guitar for ya." Roxas offered.

Demyx perked up and looked at him as if he won the lottery. "R-really? Y...y-you wouldn't mind?"

Roxas shook his head, retaining his smile. "Of course I won't, Dem. You're my friend. I'm always down to help you out. So am I in?"

Demyx had a hard time absorbing everything, but managed to speak. "Of course you are dude! Come here!" Demyx gave him a hug. Roxas actually felt kinda embarrassed to be hugging Demyx in the cafeteria line, but nonetheless returned it.

"Anytime dude."

"Hate to break it to ya, but I gotta run. I promised Axel that I'd meet up with him to discuss some things about the band. See ya, Roxas!" Demyx waved as he ran off.

Roxas somehow smiled. It had been a long time since he had ever been friendly to anyone. Doing it again, made him feel complete. Yes, this is him. This is who Roxas truly is. Not the cold-hearted, overly-depressed and mean guy. When he got his food, he searched for a table. On the corner of his eye, he saw his older brother waving at him. He smiled and headed towards him.

When he got closer, he got the opportunity to see who were those seated around his brother. He saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, Kairi and of course, Sora. He sat down next to Sora and flashed everyone a quick smile before unwrapping his sandwich. He noticed that everyone went dead silent, then he glanced up and saw his friends' dumbfounded faces.

He coughed out loud to catch their attention, playing along. Everyone snapped back into reality, quickly resuming what he/she was doing. Roxas chuckled, along with Sora.

"What is up with you guys?" Roxas joked.

Everyone froze again. No one had the guts to speak, until Hayner did. "We should be asking you that, Roxas. We've been trying to get a hold of you the entire summer! And now you just walk up to us and act like nothing's wrong?!"

Roxas was taken aback by this, but relented. He understood. They were hurting as much as he was. He gazed at his friends, one by one, his heart aching with every second he did so. He wanted to make things right. He can't keep dwelling in his past for so long.

"I...I'm really...sorry, everyone. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for shutting you guys out when all you wanted to do was help me. Your intentions were good, but I guess I never saw them, because I was too busy drowning in self-pity. You've all been so good to me, you've all been so patient with me. I can never thank you enough for that. And I really am sorry, even if there's no way to bring back what I lost, I really am. Thank you for sticking with me, until now, because you're still talking to me. I promise you guys, last summer, I realized a lot of things, that all I need, is you guys. I know it looks so sudden, but I'm back. Roxas is back. I'm me. I'm sure of it this time. Sorry to keep you all waiting."

A few silent minutes later, they all smiled at him. They seemed to have believed him. He inwardly sighed, he thought that they would never trust me again. Talk about suspense!

"Aww, that was so sweet Roxas!" Olette shrieked.

"Yeah, I have to admit, who knew Roxas could be so...touching?" Kairi joked in.

"Hey, hey! I just got back and you're already making fun of me!" Roxas pouted playfully.

"It's just good to have you back, Rox." Hayner smiled.

"Yeah, good to be back." I smiled back.

"Well nice to see Roxy-poo returning to normal! A great way to start the year in my opinion!" Selphie cheered.

Roxas chuckled again. "Thanks, Selphie."

"I thought that I was never going to see you again, Roxas! We really missed you, ya know!" Kairi exclaimed as she stretched over and hugged Roxas.

Roxas returned the hug reluctantly. "Sorry, Kai. But don't worry, I won't be doing that again any time soon."

"You better not!" Kairi chided.

"I'mma break the ice before Roxas gets ambushed further." Hayner declared. Roxas shot him an appreciative look and continued. "Have you guys heard about that party that Seifer was hosting this saturday?"

Hayner caught everyone's interest at his question. "A party? This saturday? I totally haven't!" Selphie schreeched.

Olette rolled her eyes. "Come on, Selphie. It's SEIFER's party. How in the world could you even imagine to get invited?"

Selphie pouted. "Hey!"

"I agree with Olette. Who ever said that we were invited? Besides, I wouldn't even want to hang out with a cocky prick like Seifer." Kairi interjected.

Sora let out a laugh and rested his hand on Kairi's shoulder, much to the auburn-haired girl's delight. "Easy, Kai. We don't want you to go off like some raging bull now, do we?"

"It's just that every thing about him annoys the hell out of me! I mean, he's so stuck-up and egocentric! I can't fathom with the fact that some girls even fall for him!" Kairi scoffed.

Roxas wanted to tease her with Seifer, but since he knew how much his brother likes her, he decided to hold back.

"Well, as much of a jerk he is, he does have looks." Olette answered. Roxas smirked. He might be able to annoy someone besides Sora.

"Oh, really? I don't know, Olette. I smell something fishy around here." Roxas teased. True enough, Olette flushed, while Hayner clenched his fists in jealousy. Roxas chuckled inwardly. It truly was good to be back.

"W-what?! I-I just said that he had looks! That doesn't mean that I like him!" Olette defended.

Roxas raised his hands innocently. "Uhm...I never said that you like him. I only said that something smells fishy. No need to get all defensive over nothing, Olette." Roxas answered cleverly.

Olette just pouted and crossed her arms, her face still flushed. Hayner on the other hand, was still balling his fists up. Pence decided to chime in before hell broke out.

"A-anyways, it's just the first week of school and Seifer's already hosting a party? Isn't kind of too early for that?"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Come on Pence. It's never too early or too late to party. That's why it's a party. It doesn't matter when. What matters is we have fun."

"But like Kai said, I don't think that anyone would be very fond of spending his/her time with Seifer." Sora added.

"Who said that we were going to spend time with him?" Hayner shot back.

Sora looked confused. "Uhm, how can we avoid him by going to his own party? Wouldn't be that kinda stupid?"

"Who said that we were going to party?"

Sora retained his bewildered expression. "Huh? Then what are we supposed to do?"

Hayner smirked devilishly. "We're going to crash the party."

It was Roxas' turn to roll his eyes. "Dude, just give it a rest. Why even bother spending your energy in trying to humiliate Seifer? No matter what kind of scar you give his pride, he's still going to be the same, arrogant and cocky airhead we've all grown accustomed to."

Hayner was taken aback by this. He actually thought that Roxas would support him with his stunt. "Come on Roxas! He deserves payback for every prank that he's pulled off on us!"

Roxas shook his head. "No, Hayner. If you would do the same thing, then you're no different from him. Do you really want to lower yourself to his level?"

Everyone else remained silent, even Hayner. Some of Roxas' friends stared at him in disbelief. They all seem to find it hard to believe that he said something...mature for his age. Unknown to him, everyone actually expected him to be the only person who would support Hayner.

"I guess...you're right." Hayner trailed.

"Wow, you sure have changed, Roxas." Olette commented.

"I actually thought that you would stick with Hayner's idea. I mean, you two did used to prank everyone, especially Seifer. You two always went toe-to-toe with him. " Selphie added.

"Well, some things change. I just figured that it was time to let Seifer run along on his own. It's not like I'll gain anything if I continue to prank him anyway." Roxas shrugged.

"I'm liking the new Roxas! Where have you been all these years!" Kairi joked, earning the chuckles of everyone, except Sora.

As everyone laughed, Sora clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He felt a wave of jealousy wash over him when Kairi said the first part of her comment. He knew that his brother did not harbor feelings for her, but that wasn't what he was afraid of. He was somehow afraid that Kairi harbored feelings for his younger brother, since they were always talking and hanging out with each other whenever he's not around.

"Anyways, hey Sora, Demyx has decided to start a band up. Wanna come join us? We really need a drummer." Roxas urged.

Sora blinked and smiled at his brother. "Sure thing. Sign me up." He wasn't really angry with Roxas.

"Speaking of signing up, any of you guys and gals already made up your minds about what sport you're going to sign up for this year?" Kairi spurred.

"Nah, I'm still sticking with basketball. I really feel confident this year. The other teams better watch out, cause we're going for the trophy this season!" Sora exclaimed, high-fiving Hayner.

"You betcha!" Hayner cheered along.

"You guys better play harder this season! We can't afford to have a sucky season like last year's!" Kairi chided, showing her cheer-leading side.

"Good luck out there!" Olette added.

"Yeah, you go get 'em!" Pence added as well.

"Enough of us, what are you guys signing up for?" Sora asked.

"I'm signing up for volleyball and cheer-leading this year!" Kairi happily answered.

"I'm going for volleyball too." Olette said.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm trying out for swimming and cheer-leading!" Selphie excitedly exclaimed.

"Sports really isn't my thing, so I guess I would just have to sit this year out." Pence answered.

"Aw come on Pence! Sports is fun once you get to try!" Selphie convinced.

"Nah, I'm alright."

As his friends conversed, Roxas wondered about his own choice of sports this year. He didn't try out for any sport last year. That was because he never had the confidence to do so. He always thought that he was inferior when it comes to sports. But then, after last summer, he actually started prospering into a promising basketball and football player, according to his father. Through out the summer, no one knew what he was doing. Only two people did- himself and his father.

His father had seen him play both football and basketball. He had been quite pleased with his son and even urged him to try out for the varsity teams. He had really developed his skill-set, according to his father. He even said that he might be the missing player that the school's team needs. Sora was the school's star basketball player. Because of that, his father had seen the school's team play, for he always attended his eldest son's games. He had scouted the team's strengths and weaknesses. Their main weakness, was the lack of playmakers- point guards in the team. Their team had numerous scorers, but no ball-handlers.

When Roxas started training, due to his depression over what happened to him and a certain blonde girl, his father watched him from a distance. And from the first moment his father saw him play, he already told Roxas that he was a true point guard- what the school's team needed. Since then, he gained the confidence that he had been lacking. Although he was still not confident enough to show his friends of his improvement.

Roxas sighed. Now that he thought about it, he started playing basketball because of her. He never knew that he would excel in something that he used as a drug to refrain himself from thinking about her. But honestly, basketball didn't refrain him from thinking about her entirely. He would still remember her- all the memories they shared together whenever he was staring off to the distance. He could never erase the picture of her beautiful smile casted towards him. The thought alone made him shiver.

It came to him, that he was indeed love-sick. There was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to forget her, he truly did. But he doubts that he will ever find anyone who is as perfect as her. For he believed that she was the one for him. But now, she left him...for someone else. Roxas tensed at the thought. He never imagined her in the arms of anyone...but his. The fact that he had already become a good basketball player just makes him feel nostalgic. Had it been that long since they broke up? He already excelled in a sport, but he was still unable to completely forget her.

Roxas was shaken out of his thoughts when Sora shook him awake. "Hey, Roxas! We were asking about what sport you want to try out for this year."

Roxas shook his head and blinked. "Oh, sorry! Kinda zoned out there for a while. Anyways, I dunno, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Roxas! At least put your body to good use! You actually have an athletic frame like Sora!" Selphie commented.

Roxas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as everyone else laughed. For a moment, he thought that his friends had taken him back rather quickly. Too quickly. But he realized, just exactly how much they cared for him. The thought made him feel really happy. He was about to say something, but he caught sight of something that made him freeze. He saw her...beside him. He quickly got up and left. He was not ready to face them...yet.

"Hey guys, I forgot, Demyx told me that he had a few things to discuss with me about the band." Roxas lied.

"Really? Then I'll come with you." Sora replied as he prepared to get up.

"Nah man, Demyx only called for me. I'll catch y'all later." Roxas waved and briskly walked away.

"Man, I wonder what's with that guy." Hayner commented.

"Just be glad that he's talking to us at least, Hayner." Olette said.

"I guess so."

"Hey guys, look." Pence said as he pointed towards the approaching duo.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Twilight Town's new power couple." Selphie teased.

"Whatcha love birds up to?" Olette teased along.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Hey Kai, Sora!" She greeted as she hugged the two.

"Hiya, Nami." Sora greeted back. "Hey Riku." He said as he waved to the silver-haired boy who did the same.

"Hi Riku, Hey Nams. C'mere, take a seat." Kairi patted the empty spots beside her. The two sat down, with Naminé beside her sister. "How was class?"

Naminé just shrugged. "Fine. I guess. Nothing much has happened."

"How about you, Riku?"

"Same here. Or maybe something happened, but I was just too absorbed into thinking about how to turn things around this season." Riku answered as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it, we got your back!" Hayner declared.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh, whatever. It's just that memories from last year's horrid season has been really bugging me. I can't let our team get beaten up like that again."

Namine sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Calm down, Riku. I'm sure that you'll do just fine."

Riku sighed and obliged. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Nam."

Sora was inwardly frustrated somehow. He hated the sight before him- the woman who was supposed to be with his brother, cuddling with his own best friend. Initially, he vowed to hate Naminé and Riku for hurting his brother. But Roxas being Roxas, told him to not let what they did to him change his outlook towards his two friends. He always looked at Naminé as the luckiest girl in the world, for in spite of everything, Roxas still loves her.

However, even if he did obey Roxas, he still felt a pang of hatred seeing the two together. He sighed angrily and stood up. He had to get out of here before he does something that his brother won't like very much.

"Well, I gotta head to Chemistry class before Ms. Mauret poisons me. See y'all later." Sora lamely excused then turned to walk away. Before he could, however, he felt a hand wrap around his right wrist. He looked down and found that it was Kairi. His heart fluttered as he fought down a blush. He looked at her and melted. She had puppy-eyes on him, and he had to restrain himself from kissing her right there.

"Where are you going?" She muttered under her breath.

Sora sighed. He could never hide anything from her, especially when she looks so cute. "I'll tell you later. I just have to think for a while. Keep them company for me, will ya?" Sora mumbled.

Kairi simply nodded and let go of him, much to his chagrin. Sora shook it off and headed down the hallway. Eventually, classes started once again. As the day passed by, Sora couldn't help but think about how Roxas was going to handle his situation. He is doing a great job in resurrecting his supposed-to-be-dead friendship with his friends. But in order for him to completely be Roxas again, he had to endure hanging out with them, since they were also a part of the gang. Sora sighed and rested his forehead on his palm. How will Roxas get through this hole now?

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter 2. Guys, again, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and let me know about what you guys think. I'm just an amateur writer, so I would appreciate some tips(even some criticism). Thanks again for reading. I will upload the next chapter shortly. Good day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Out

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 guys. I am not a very skilled writer, more importantly, I am not a very skilled writer when it comes to FLUFF. So I'm going to say it already, I'm sorry if this is going to suck, but I really have no experience in writing any fluff. I usually write gory stories, but I try my best. Writing this chapter made my blood boil, you'll see exactly why, if you're a RokuNami fan. Guys again, sorry for spamming, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know about your thoughts. Enjoy! :D**

The sound of pencil lead making contact with a sheet of paper echoed faintly through the halls. It was math period, her least favorite time of the day. She would do anything to not participate in math, but since it was a major subject and a very useful one(according to her parents), she decided to rise to the occasion. She never found math interesting, to say the least. And did she mention just how much she HATED numbers? Studying math was her biggest thorn in her butt.

Fortunately for her, today's topic was fairly easy. She was quite suprised with herself, for she understood today's lesson in a matter of minutes. She kinda felt proud of herself. Half an hour into the subject, her teacher gave them a fairly-easy seatwork. She finished immediately, much to her delight. Since she had nothing to do left, she pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing.

She started to lighten up a bit, as she tried to draw her favorite view of Destiny Islands. This is what she was supposed to do. Not some arithmetic crap. Letting an artist manipulate numbers is like letting a percussionist play with a guitar. She worked skillfully, making sure to catch every single detail of the picturesque view.

Once she was done, she leaned backwards to observe her work. She was quite pleased with herself as she smiled. The drawing itself was bittersweet. Not only did it remind her of her favorite spot, but it also reminded her of the many times that she watched the sunset with...him.

Her smile immediately turned into a frown. She wondered about how he was doing. Even if she had acted so coldly towards him, she could never deny the fact that she indeed cares for him. She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to fight back the warm tears forming on her blue irises. She quickly swiped her hand across her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She regained her composure and proceeded to fix her drawing materials.

When classes ended, she walked to her locker and grabbed/stashed her books. As she grabbed her textbooks, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at the unknown figure and immediately smiled when she found out who it was.

"Hey, you alright? You look bushed." The silver-haired boy asked as he boyishly ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...just...ya know, thinking."

Riku rolled his eyes in response. "Quit it, Nams. I know that something's bothering you. Just spill it already."

Naminé helplessly rested her forehead on her locker. There was no getting out of this. "Fine. I'm thinking about him again."

Riku's eyes softened at his companion's words. He rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm...really sorry about everything."

Naminé just shook her head. "You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I should be the one who's sorry. I've been causing you all this trouble ever since that day. I'm really sorry for burdening you with all my problems. I'm just not strong enough to face my fears alone." Naminé croaked, fighting back tears.

"Come here." Riku pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Naminé automatically buried her face in his chest and continued sobbing. Riku moved his mouth near her ear and soothed the crying blonde. "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong either. And no, you've never burdened me. It's my choice on whether I should help you or not. I've chosen to help you, so I will take responsibility. It's not your fault. And no, you are never alone, Naminé. Never ever forget that. I'll always be here for you, okay?" Riku whispered gently in her ear.

Riku's words somehow succeeded in placating Naminé. Naminé broke away from his embrace and let out a laugh as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry. I must look really stupid right now."

Riku sighed and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't ever say that. You don't look stupid."

After a few more minutes of calming herself down, Naminé took a deep breath and casted a genuine smile towards Riku. "Thanks for everything, Riku. I would never know what to do without you."

Riku let out another exasperated sigh. "I told you, it's nothing. It's my decision to help you, okay? Nothing to thank me for. Just doing what I can do to help you."

Naminé just giggled. It was really sweet of him, caring for her and all that. Suddenly, Riku tensed and seemed to be nervous. Naminé noticed this and was about to ask him, but he spoke before she had the chance to.

"Um, Nams, since you've been really depressed lately, why don't you let me cheer you up, eh? I know what it's like, thinking about someone who's as complicated as he is, and I know that you're really stressed out. You need to unwind from time to time too, ya know?" Riku said. Naminé just tilted her head slightly, urging him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is, how about we hang out this Saturday? Just you and me. Let's see a movie or something. Whaddya say?"

Naminé just grinned and nodded without hesitation. "Sure, I would love that."

Riku grinned back and looked down at his wrist watch. "Oh shoot. History class is in five minutes. You done with that?" Riku gestured to her locker. "I can walk you to class if you want."

"Sure thing." Naminé replied with the same grin. She closed her locker and headed to class with Riku.

Before she knew it, the weekend was just around the corner. It was Friday night, after all the chilling and chatting, Naminé changed into her pajamas and plopped down her bed. She stared at the ceiling as she remembered all the moments that she had spent with Riku. The thought of everything that Riku had done for her alone made her feel warm inside.

Ever since the school year started, she has been constantly drowning herself with stress. She was actually suprised that she made it through summer. But then she remembered, every time she would cry or frown, Riku would always be there to cheer her up. It seemed that whenever she was down, Riku was always there to lighten her up again. If it weren't for Riku, she wouldn't have been sane at the moment.

How did she end up being so lucky? How did she end up having a very sweet, caring and compassionate person like Riku by her side? Naminé knew that she didn't deserve someone like him, but nonetheless, he just kept being so kind to her. She thought that her life was going to hit rock-bottom after her roller-coaster relationship with Roxas, but it turned out that Riku caught her before she even grazed the ground.

She sighed dreamily and drifted off to sleep. A smile spread across her lips as she dozed off, her heart overflowing with excitement for tomorrow's events.

The next morning, Naminé cheerfully opened her eyes and sat up. She pandiculated and took a moment to observe the view from outside her window. She smiled once again. It was a beautiful day. The sun was up, kids were playing outside, people were walking down the road, others were gardening, others watering the plants and et cetera. The fact that it was her first weekend from school was also a contributing factor to her bubbly mood.

But most of all, what made her so happy was the fact that she got to hang out with Riku for the whole day today. The thought alone made her insides heat up as she rushed to the showers to prepare for their day together. After a refreshing bath, she dried herself and scooted to her closet.

A few minutes later after deciding what to wear, Naminé made her way down the stairs, where she was met by her mother and her twin sister.

"Morning!" Naminé greeted.

"Morning, honey."

"Morning, Nams. What's with the get-up?" Kairi snickered.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to hang out with Riku for today." Naminé replied as she sat down the table and helped herself with breakfast.

"Where are you kids going?" Her mother questioned.

Naminé just shrugged. "I dunno, wherever we would want to I guess."

Kairi opened her mouth to tease her sister about her and Riku 'going out together', but decided against it. Kairi is very tactless at times, but this was one of the few occasions where she actually stopped herself. She knew how her sister would react if she even brought up the word "dating". Her previous experience...well...let's just say that Naminé isn't very fond of her history.

The twins chattered away while they ate breakfast with their beloved mother. Afterwards, Naminé gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed outside to meet with Riku.

She didn't have to walk very far, for Riku himself was on his way to pick her up. When they met, they hugged each other and headed to the park.

The duo spent the day in each other's company. First, Riku took Naminé to the mall and allowed the latter to scope out the stores for anything she wanted to buy(since Riku knew that her favorite hobby was indeed shopping). Naminé ended up buying nothing, but her mood definitely improved as Riku patiently accompanied her.

When Naminé was done looking through the shops, she and Riku headed to the arcade. The two had a lot of fun together. They spent at least 3 hours on the arcade, laughing and teasing each other while they were at it. The whole time, the two kept stealing glances at each other unknowingly.

Riku was really delighted seeing Naminé back to her usual, cheerful self. She looked so happy with him. In fact, she hadn't seen her so happy since she got her first A in Math a few months ago. The Naminé in front of him reminded him so much of the girl that he grew up with. Not even her sister Kairi nor his best friend Sora could ever cheer up Naminé like this. To think that he's the only person that was able to do such thing...well...made him feel really giddy.

Naminé on the other hand, felt the same way. She kept thanking no one in particular that she was given someone like Riku. With him, she's able to forget about her worries and concerns. For the first time in a few months, she felt genuinely happy. She felt real joy bubble up in her heart. She knew that Riku would do anything to make her smile, that was why she rewarded him by completely giving in and letting loose whenever she's with him. After everything that has happened, it was still Riku who always stood by her and made her smile. The thought alone, made her incredibly jovial.

When the two ran out of spare change, they headed to a local restaurant to eat some lunch. Riku, being a chivalrous young man, decided to pay for the bill himself. Naminé offered to pay for her meal, but Riku insisted. Little did Riku know, that Naminé found the deed to be very sweet and kind. She tried so hard in fighting down the blush on her cheeks.

After a healthy lunch, the two decided to go for a stroll in the park. The two conversed as they walked. When they got tired, they sat down a nearby bench and continued their chatting. As the pigeons flocked around them, Riku bought a bag of grains from a nearby vendor and started feeding the pigeons with Naminé.

The two laughed as they did so. Unbeknowst to them, a few people passed them by. Everyone who saw the two together had only one thing in mind- what a very cute couple. After feeding the pigeons, the two remained seated and continued chatting. The whole time, both Riku and Naminé fought against blushing. They knew how they were acting like, but acted so obliviously as if they were just having fun as "friends".

When it was late afternoon, Riku took Naminé to the cinema. Naminé kept raving about this new movie, so Riku took her to watch it since he knew it would lead to her delight. Through out the movie, Naminé rested her head on Riku's shoulder. Riku as well, rested his own head atop her own. The two continued to watch the movie in that position. People around them thought the same thing- they make an amazing couple. Both were blushing from the intimate contact, but nonetheless enjoyed it.

After the movie, Riku took her to another restaurant and ate dinner with her. It was a rather romantic dinner in Naminé's opinion. Riku, after paying the bills, asked her if she wanted to go home already. She vigorously refused, claiming that she wanted to spend more time with him, much to Riku's amusement.

The duo went back to the park. Both of them sat on the grass and stared at the night sky above. It was breath-taking. Both enjoyed star-gazing immensely, especially in the company of one another. Naminé sat on the grass between Riku's legs while resting her head on the crook of his neck as she stared at the sky. Riku had his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her in his neck.

Naminé had so much fun today. She wished that every day would be as fun as how she spent hers with Riku. He had been very patient with her, never complaining and very kind as he paid for all of their expenses. She doesn't even remember the last time she had ever been this happy. She thanked some cosmic force for having someone like Riku in her life again and sub-consciously drifted off to sleep.

Riku, as well, had so much fun. Mainly because Naminé did. He would do anything to make her happy. Today, he overwhelmingly succeeded in doing just that. Naminé was very happy today, he knew it. Her smile was real, like the one that he had grown so fond of. His heart swelled with pride as he watched her sleep on his neck. He was the only one who ever made her this happy over the previous months.

Riku sighed in amusement and got up. He carried Naminé in a bridal style and walked to her home. The girl is obviously exhausted from all their activities. As he carried her, Naminé sub-consciously snuggled deeper into his chest, widening his smile.

Some time later, Riku arrived in her house. She rang the doorbell and found Kairi. Kairi's eyebrows immediately furrowed in concern, but when she saw the peaceful look on her sister's face, she calmed down. Riku explained everything and carried the sleeping blonde to her room. After laying her down, Riku kissed her on the forehead and headed out himself.

What a day today was, for both Riku and Naminé.

**A/N: Okay guys, before any of you asks me about why in the world would I insert a RikuXNaminé chapter in a RokuNami story, I'm really sorry. I am a big RokuNami fan, and I don't support RikuXNaminé that much, but this is the idea that I thought of. My blood really boiled as I wrote this chapter, for I always imagined Roxas with Naminé. But things like that don't happen in real life all the time. Anyways, now that this chappie's out of the window, what's gonna happen next? Will Riku and Naminé become a couple? Or will Roxas find a way to stop the bleeding? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know about your suggestions. Thanks guys!**


End file.
